


Through the Night

by china4345



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, Discord: Bellamione Cult, F/F, Gen, Hermione is emotional, Sad Ending, Songfic, she’s reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china4345/pseuds/china4345
Summary: Hermione wishes Bellatrix a Happy Birthday.Inspired by Through the Night by IU.





	Through the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn’t sleep and so, here’s something I typed up briefly.

It’s raining tonight. 

I haven’t been able to sleep, lately. I’m not sure what the reason is. Could it be that I’ve forgotten to review my lesson plans? Maybe there was a task left undone, or simply, it’s your birthday today? 

How have you been? I seem to ask myself that question frequently as time passes. Do you still enjoy the smell of the rain during the spring? Are you spending your nights watching the stars and smiling at your very own? Comforted in knowing that your existence will live on beyond our time. 

I seem to sigh a lot more often. I am tired and exhausted but not from a lack of sleep. My heart yearns for your presence. My soul is restless without yours to soothe it. Sometimes, when things get really low for me, I hope that maybe things would have been different had we met in another time or dimension. 

On nights like this one, I wonder if you ever notice the little glowing wisp of an otter sitting outside your window. It’s because I love you. 

Do you remember our first kiss? It was winter time and a terrible cold front swept in from the north. We were out for a stroll outside your sister’s manor. Shivering in my cloak, you shook your head at me and called me stupid for forgetting that I was a witch. You’d cast a warming charm around me. In my embarrassment I’d thrown a snowball at you. We’d spent the better half of our afternoon playing in the snow. When it was time to return for an early dinner, that’s when it happened. 

We were walking hand in hand when you slipped on an ice patch, taking me with you. Realizing our positions, our laughter died as this feeling of excitement bubbled within us. Of course, I only knew this because your eyes had sparkled when they locked onto mine. We were both winded from the fall, breaths mingling, cheeks flushed from the cold. I still don’t remember which of us moved first, but the next thing I knew, fireworks. It was like knowing everything and nothing all at once. A special type of enlightenment; the kind that made the planets align, bring miracles to the hopeful, answer all the questions of the universe. It still brings tears to my eyes. I knew in that moment that I would not want for nothing else in life, as long as I had you. 

Unfortunately, now those are all just memories. Our love was amazing and ever changing. We fluctuated like the ocean. It sucks that I was the shore and you were my sea. You came and went like the tides during a full moon. Closer than the last time but never close enough. There’s a drought now, when did that happen? Was it slowly and so neither of us saw it coming until all that was left was my sand? Who would’ve thought I’d end up like the Sahara Desert. Desolate. Lifeless. 

I miss you. I don’t think I’ll ever stop missing you. 

If only there was more time. I would have been able to tell you all that is in my heart for you. I will never be able to show you all of it, now. But know that I still love. Always. 

There is no anger within me. No resentment or grudging frustration. I am happy that I was blessed with the opportunity to love you and be loved in return. Don’t fret, I always knew you loved me. Despite never saying those three words, your way of loving was unique and it spoke to my soul. Oh, would it have been magnificent to have you with me now. Things would be so much different, but it’s not. 

That’s why I am writing this letter to you. I miss you, more and more. I miss you. Hopefully, you spot my otter and know that I still love you. 

Happy Birthday, my one and only everlasting love, Bellatrix. 


End file.
